


The Color of Love

by Davespritess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davespritess/pseuds/Davespritess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Arasol One Shot that didn't go the way I planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> based on one of those soulmate AU's where you're colorblind until you meet your soul mate, and also a rewrite of an old 2014 drabble  
> Written in 2nd person bc why write homestuck fics any other way

A break.   
That was what you needed. Just a break from your lusus, from your computer, for once. A break from you kissmesis trying to hit you up for a hatesnog- stupid desperate fishdick. A break from your moirail begging for your help- sure you should be there for her, but when all she was doing was pestering you about needing help to impress her matesprite, it was kind of annoying. It was like she was trying to rub it in your face she had all her quadrants filled. She could just ask her matesprites moirail for advice, anyways.

You let out a sigh as you glanced up at the black sky, eyes grazing over the countless tiny white sparkles. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, you slowed your pace. You already lived in a secluded area, there was no need to pay much attention or speed past other trolls. It was just you, nature, the night sky, and the hill you neglected to notice until you tripped and started tumbling down it.

You almost let out a scream but stopped yourself just in time, tumbling down the hill as quietly as your body could slam against ground, roots, and rocks. And a bush, that was fun.

When you finally reached the bottom, you could feel yourself smash into something else, which toppled over on top of you.

You let out a breathy sound you immediately identified as you loosing your breath when the thing you knocked into hit your stomach, and the thing let out a kind of yelp as it fell.

You let out a groan when you gained enough breath back, and tilted your head back. Something was tickling your nose, and you did not much like it.

What on earth had you barrelled into, an undiscovered FurBeast?

You let yourself lay there, continuing to catch your breath, until the thing on top of you began to move. Well, whatever it was it was for sure alive.

It took you until you managed to identify a grey troll-like arm and a flash of what could only be troll sclera for you to think it could even possibly be a troll. 

The troll sat themself up, pulling the mass of hair you now realized belonged to them with them, and you groaned and took as deep a breath as you could, before sitting up.

“Sorry... are you okay?” You rubbed your head, avoiding your horns because fuck all if you didn't constantly bump your fingers on them and hurt yourself, and glancing at the troll to take in their appearance. Big horns, those where what you first noticed. They were thick and curled in on themselves, and they were bright.

Bright.

Bright?

You couldn't bring yourself to tear your eyes away from this trolls horns until you heard them speak.

“I'm fine, I've been through worse, but are you okay? You're bleeding, you know.”

You tore your eyes from the trolls horns, in turn looking at their face.

It was soft. At least, that was how you'd describe it. You weren't really sure, but it looked soft. And it was round, and dirty, but still pretty. And feminine, for sure. You were pretty sure this troll was a female.

You locked onto her eyes, which were gazing towards your skin. You followed your gaze to see you were bleeding, a yellow color just a little brighter than what you'd seen since finding your kissmesis. At least, you thought so. 

“Uh, I'm fine.” You blinked and looked back to her face. She was looking back at you, now.

And for a while you both remained silent, just staring at each other, as color bled into your worlds.

Everything seemed so much brighter. It wasn't all dark, pastels, faded, black, white, it was all that and so much more. It was so much brighter than before.

You never knew color could mean so much. That color could make you feel so amazing.

And without waiting another second, you leaned forward, capturing her lips with your own, kissing her gently. And it was like those shitty romcoms your one friend kept going on about. You could feel sparks. Fireworks, even. Explosions of bright, wonderful color. 

And when you pulled away, looking into her eyes tinged just enough red for you to notice. 

You decided that red, this not quite bright but so new, rusty red, was your favorite color. The color of your love.


End file.
